


Derek finds a kitten!

by Every_Sourwolfs_Dream



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cats, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Ficlet, Gen, Kittens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 12:24:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2651960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Every_Sourwolfs_Dream/pseuds/Every_Sourwolfs_Dream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Today’s prompt word: intrigue</p><p>Derek was intrigued to find a cat on his doorstep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Derek finds a kitten!

Derek was intrigued to find a cat on his doorstep.  
Nearly tripping over the size 11 shoe box, he entered the burnt out shell of the Hale house.  
10 minutes later he found himself gazing into gorgeous green kitten eyes, tickling a tortoiseshell tummied, white socked fluff-ball.  
Derek practcally melted at an attempted meow and he booped its nose.

"You can’t keep it."  
Derek scowled at the statement, tucking the pocket-sized kitten under his armpit.  
“It’s name is dandilion.” He hissed. Peter sniggered, “You wouldn’t want hunters finding out about your new soul mate.”  
“Fuck off.”

**Author's Note:**

> :0 Don’t ask me why this idea popped into my head, because I have no idea…


End file.
